Mirrors
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: Jacob and Angela Fallon have their 40th anniversary coming up and they get a beautiful surprise during their party. Sucky summary, I know, but please R&R. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Cause of Death and the song 'Mirrors' do not belong to me.


**Mirrors**

**By: Chocolate Milkahh**

_**Fallon Household- Master bedroom- 7:09 a.m.- September 5**__**th**___

Early Saturday morning.

Mal wakes up to a loud and obnoxious vibrating sound. He groans as he turns over to his nightstand and instantly shuts his eyes.

_Damn phone is so freaking bright._

Getting used to the illumination, Mal picks up his phone and sees that he has a call coming in.

"Who can possibly call me on this ungodly hour?" he mutters grumpily to himself. His grumpy expression melts to a cheerful one. The call is from his mother, Angela Fallon. Last time he spoke to her was before he was rescued from San Trobida. Mama Fallon flew out to San Francisco to see her son in tears. She couldn't imagine living the rest of her life without her son being there. She practically jumped at her son in tears. Hysterical tears. Mal couldn't hold back his tears and wept with his mother and father, who came back with him.

Without hesitating, he answers. "Good morning, mom." Mal answers, the sound of her voice forming a wide grin on his face.

"Hello, my handsome baby boy. How's the family? All is well I hope."

"Heh, Natara and the kids are fine. You sound really happy this morning…wait, oh god, don't tell me." Mal said, terrified of the reason why his mother is so chipper in the morning. One would think she's be the early-bird. That she was the ray of sunshine to everyone's grumpiness. Oh no, it was actually the complete opposite; Jacob was more of a morning person and Angela was the grouch of the morning along with her son.

Knowing what her son was thinking, she laughed whole-heartedly and placed her hand on her chest. "Oh no, honey, your father and I… we'd rather not risk any health problems."

"Thank goodness, I don't think we need another episode from last time." Hearing her laugh, he thought back of that moment:

_On their third anniversary date night, Mal was spazzing out about his proposal to Natara. He carefully excused himself to the bathroom and fingered the small velvet box in his pants pocket_ as he walked out towards the ocean. The sound of the ocean calmed him just a tad and he was able to pull out his phone and call his mother.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring_

"_H-hellllloooo?" _

"_Mom? Can I uhh, can I talk to you?" _

"_Oh..of c-courrrsssse you can honnnneeeeyyyy!"_

_Mal quirked an eyebrow in confusion, but he brushed it off and continued. "Umm, I..I'm about to propose to my girlfriend and I need-" _

_What came out of the other end was nothing short of horrifying. Angela Fallon and Jacob Fallon were having sex! UGH! _

_Now immensely disgusted and traumatized, Mal hangs up the phone slowly with his jaw on the floor. He was glad that he had eaten a while ago because he would've ran to the bathroom and hurled his food into the toilet._

"Oh my god! I was so embarrassed! I mean, it might have been one of the _best_ nights I've had in a while, but-"

"MOM! Please stop!" Mal yells, and quickly lowers his voice, in fear of scaring Natara and his two daughters.

"I'm sorry, honey." Her laughter was slowly dying down, becoming giggles. She finally took deep breath and explained her real reason for calling him. "Malachi, the real reason I'm calling you is because your father and I are coming down to San Francisco next week!"

Unlike other couples, his parents coming over isn't really a bother, in fact, it's a real pleasure. There would be days when he and Natara would want to go out and have a lovely night on their own, without their daughters. Don't get them wrong, they love their daughters to death, but sometimes mommy and daddy need their own time together. Grandma and grandpa are the perfect babysitters for 7-year-old Michelle and 3-year-old Sadie.

"Oh, that's great! Michelle and Sadie will be so excited to see you and dad." By now, Mal is fully dressed in a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants and cradling his phone on his shoulder and ear.

"_Mal! Come down for breakfast!"_

"Hey, listen mom, I gotta go. I love you and see you soon, ok."

"Of course, I love you, too, Malachi." She makes kissing sounds before hanging up.

_**Fallon Household- Dining Room- 7:30 a.m.- September 5**__**th**___

Descending the stairs, Mal is met with his three beautiful girls chatting up a storm. Most of which is coming his three year old, Sadie, who has been talking non stop since she first managed to utter her first word "gun" after over hearing her father one day.

"Good morning, ladies." The sound of his voice brings joy to their daughters' as they spring out of their chairs and practically knock him over and smother him in hugs and kisses.

"DADDY!" Both girls say simultaneously. Natara only looks on with her arms crossed and a huge smile across her features. Nothing made her happier than to see her family like this; together and happy. Cheesy as it sounds, but she didn't care because this right here was all she wanted in life.

Mal then got up with both girls in his arms and greeted his wife, "And good morning, beautiful." Leaning in, he captures her lips in a sweet kiss, both closing their eyes and smiling.

"EEWWWW!" Momentarily forgetting he was carrying his daughters, the realization was brought back when he heard them judging their display of affection. "Oh please, you'll be doing this in ten years, Michelle", said Natara, plucking their oldest from her husband's arms. Her only response was a cringe, which received a laugh from both parents.

Michelle Fallon is the spitting image of her father; brown, silky, thick hair and sapphire blue eyes that pierce your very soul from just one look. Her quirky remarks and gut instincts are so similar to Mal's that it scares Anders' himself…and she's _7_! Natara would sometimes argue with Mal when they see Michelle does things the exact way he would because she wants is for her daughter to be just like her.

Until they had another girl, that is.

Sadie Fallon, however, was the spitting image of her mother, but held the characteristics of her father. Natara was glad she looked like her, but when she realized that Sadie was just like Mal, she was in for a world of headaches. Maybe she'll grow out of them and gain her characteristics later in life. Natara is praying for that to happen every single night.

"So, I have good news, girls. Gram-gram and Pop-pop are coming next week!" Mal said, setting Sadie down on her chair so she could finish her breakfast. Squeals of excitement elicited from Michelle while Sadie danced around in her chair and chewing her food.

"I haven't seen them in the longest. How are Mama and Papa Fallon?" Natara asked. Mal laughed at her nickname to her parents-in-law. Along with her own parents, Mal's parents have been a huge help, sometimes more because they were closer to them.

"Oh they're fine and dandy nowadays. Mom she was in high spirits when she called me. I freaked out because I thought she and dad had-"

Mal was immediately cut off as Natara gave him her tight lip and nudged her head towards Michelle and Sadie, who were luckily too busy playing amongst themselves to pay attention.

"Um, "playing" together." Mal then mouthed "I'm sorry" to Natara for almost mentioning "the birds and the bees" in front of their children _way _before their time to learn about it.

Sighing in relief, Natara sat down on a nearby recliner, bringing Mal down with her and sat him on her lap. Being aware of his size, he avoided putting all his weight on her. "Thank goodness. I don't want you having another trauma attack."

"Yeah, me neither. She actually said that they'd rather not risk any health problems. Heh, good idea, ma." Natara just giggled. Mal then went deep in his thoughts and came back out, realizing something.

"Aw hell, I almost forgot they're having their 40th wedding anniversary next week! Damn, why didn't I think of this earlier." Mal whispered. Natara's eyes widened and held a hand to her mouth.

"Mal…oh my god, you're right! What are we gonna do for them?" The brunette asked, putting her hand down and resting her forehead on his bicep.

"Well, we're going to have to have a small party for them at least. We're gonna need help from they guys, Nat."

"I agree." Was all Natara said before taking out her phone and typing away.

Mal stood up from Natara's lap and got started on his breakfast that has been sitting there since he came down.

_**Fallon Household- Backyard- 10:00 a.m.- September 5**__**th**___

Out in their backyard, Mal, Natara, Blaise, Jeremy, Amy and Kai sat at a patio table, planning the upcoming party. Inside were the guests' children; Blaise and Jeremy's 4-year-old son Tyler, and Amy and Kai's two children; 6-year-old daughter Leah and 8-year-old son Justin. They all became friends since their parents always put them together whenever they would go over to any of their homes.

"So, have you guys thought of invitation decorations?" Amy asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Yes we have, Mal and I searched for some decorations before you guys came. Here are some of the ones we liked." Natara says, laying the samples on the table for the others to see.

"Hey, isn't this the same decoration from your wedding, Fallon?" Blaise asks, holding up the sample with a smile on her face. Natara and Mal grinned at the memory of their own wedding. It seems like only yesterday, they met at Fisherman's Wharf. If only it had been under better circumstances…

"How could we forget? I picked the design myself. Mal thought it was too frilly for my taste but I was happy with the choice I made." Natara said, winking at her husband who in return, planted a kiss on her cheek. The others mad catcalls at the couple who just grinned back in response. The absolute _hell_ that everyone had to suffer as they waited for them to finally get together. It was a miracle when he proposed to the girl.

"Fallon Sr would absolutely _love _this one! It's got all these do-hickeys and awesome lacey designs!" Kai suggested, picking up a sample.

"Kai, that is…just no." Kai just shrugs his shoulders and continues looking around for more samples.

"Why don't you just choose one that is both manly and girly? Like….black card with white lettering. On the front, you can tie a blue ribbon with their names in the front." Jeremy said.

"Wow, Jer, looks like you already had this all planned out." Blaise piped up, smiling over at her husband. "Heh, I actually wanted our wedding invitation to be like but you already made your decision, babe."

Eyes closed, Natara pictures the invitation in her mind and a smile forms across her lips. "I love that!"

"I agree, the colors happen to be dad's favorite colors, too. And since mom loves her flowers, I guess we can decorate flowers around the borders." Mal said, placing an arm around Natara's waist.

"Invitation decoration? Check! Now what?"

"Catering? It _is _in a week, so why not?"

For the next two hours, matters of food were discussed.

_**Fallon Household- Living Room- 3:15 p.m. September 12**__**th**_

One week later, Angela and Jacob arrive to San Francisco. The plans and orders for the anniversary party were finished and they can now rest until the 14th. Mal and Natara take their luggage, helping them avoid the long staircase to bring it into their room.

"Where are my little rugrats? I thought they'd be here the second they heard or voices..."

"GRAM-GRAM! POP-POP!"

Speaking of said rugrats.

Both Michelle and Sadie ran down the stairs, arms outstretched and huge smiles across their faces to meet their grandparents in equal massive hugs nearly leaving them breathless. Grins, kisses and laughter of happiness oozes from the group hug.

Mal and Natara can only look on at the scene before them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come join us!" Said Michelle, not forgetting to add her parents in this group hug. Mal and Natara exchanged a quick glance and joined in

…

After their small family group hug and endless tears coming from the adults, they gathered up at the table and ate a lovely meal prepared by Natara and Cynthia earlier.

"Where's Cynthia? I thought she'd be here." Angela wondered, taking a sip of her drink.

"She's with Denni and Raven, choosing her wedding dress, actually." Mal said, crossing his arms and leaning forward on his arms with a smirk on his face.

The look on his parents' face was priceless.

"What? She's getting married? To who? And why don't I know this already?" Angela spewed, holding a hand to her chest.

"Oh yeah. She's getting married to Colt and I wanted to surprise you. Can you believe she's getting _married_?"

"A damn shocking surprise, indeed!" Jacob replied

The room fell silent for a minute before Natara brought up another subject. "So, are you guys excited for your anniversary coming up?"

"Oh, darling, it's what we've been waiting for. We've spent our last several anniversaries together, but we're really excited it to have it with you lot. Aren't we, Jake?"

"It's all we talked about since the beginning if the year."

Mal smiles proudly at his parents. He and Cynthia were so thankful to have parents together for such a long time. Sure, they've had their struggles and heart aches in the past but there's always a rainbow at the end of the road. The light they would shine in a dark room whenever they walked in was unexplainable. Angela and Jacob were like the perfect definition of a happily married couple.

_**Fallon Household- 6:00 p.m. September 14th**_

The anniversary day has arrived and everyone was scrambling to get ready. Michelle and Sadie were dressed and playing with their dolls together. Mal, Natara, Angela and Jacob were still getting ready.

"Babe, have you seen my dark blue tie with the black stripes? I've been looking everywhere for it!" Mal yells from across the hall. The women were in Natara and Mal's master bedroom, applying make up and doing their hair. Jacob sits on a recliner, patiently waiting with the girls.

"It's on the bed, babe!" Natara shouts back, applying the last of her lipstick and moving on to her hair.

"Still misplacing his things, huh?" Angela turns to Natara with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Was he always like that?"

"Pfft, don't get me started. There would be days that he'll get to school late because he misplaces his keys or even his underwear. I still remember the day of his senior prom, he had a corsage for Sandra." Angela starts to giggle, "And when he left to go pick her up, he had given me the corsage instead and left. Hee, talk about short term memory!" They both laughed merrily.

Mal hears the laughter and smiles knowingly, "Mom, are you telling the corsage story again?"

"It's too funny to forget! I stood there dumbfounded for a good 10 minutes before your father asked me if I was ok."

Mal then joined in the laughter.

Minutes later, the family of six were done and were off.

_**Green Gable Hotel- Ball Room- 7:30 p.m. September 14**__**th**_

**Dancing, chatting and laughing was all you can hear in the small but big shindig held by the Fallons. Everything was done just how they planned but even better. Mal and Natara definitely planned on hiring this company for their anniversary party later in the year. **

Amy, Blaise, Jeremy and Kai came up to Mal and Natara. Blaise was dressed in an ivory colored dress that perfectly matched her skin tone. The dress hugged her hips and stopped at her mid thigh, no straps and a sequined top. She had on matching pumps and was accessorized with silver bangles, pearl earrings and a small white-sequined pocketbook.

Amy had on a midnight blue dress of the same length that flowed around her knees. The highlights in her hair did wonders to highlight her dress even more. Matching midnight blue heels adorned her feet as did a ring with a sapphire stone on her finger and same style necklace.

Natara sported a coral dress of the same fashion. The only exception being that she had one strap on her left shoulder, the dress was basically like Amy's. Natara's dress, however, had a band just above the diaphragm that happened to be sequined.

"Wow, you girls look smoking' hot! I wish I can be married to the three of you." Kai blurted out, receiving a glare from the others. "Nevermind…" Kai added with a frown.

"Yeah, you're right on that one." Mal said, still glaring at Kai. "But I do have to agree, you girls look hot." Jeremy nodded and snaked his arm around Blaise's waist, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Who would ever think these girls would clean up so well?" Jeremy chimed, receiving a jab of the elbow to his ribs by Blaise and a punch from Amy and Blaise.

"Hey!" The girls said simultaneously. Mal and Jeremy could only laugh at the look on their faces.

"You guys clean up well, too, if I do say so myself." Blaise said, gesturing at the guys' suits. They practically wore the same exact thing, except they had different colored ties: Mal had on a dark blue tie with black stripes with his black suit, Jeremy had on a ivory colored tie and Kai had on dark gray tie.

"Heh, you mean hot, right?" Mal asked.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Mal." Natara said, winking at him. The group laughed merrily.

…

Half an hour after everyone has eaten, the tables were moved to make more room on the dance floor.

Different genres of music blasted out of the speakers, keeping everyone- young and old- on the dance floor. Kai and Amy looked like they had way too much coffee before dancing, but they were having fun nonetheless. Blaise and Jeremy were in their own little world: they held each other close, neither one letting go of the other.

"This is such a nice thing you did for your parents." Natara commented, looking at her surroundings in his arms, moving to the beat. Mal smiled, looking down at his wife. "They deserve it. 40 years and still in love? That's something to celebrate." Natara nodded.

Seeing Cynthia on the other side of the dance floor made him smile. She finally fond someone she can be comfortable and happy with. Cynthia and her boyfriend, Ethan Roerig have been having a steady relationship for two years and not once has she come crying to Mal for something stupid he had done.

Thank goodness.

A soon as the song was done, he kissed Natara on the cheek and went over to his older sister, planning on when they'll show their parents' home made video.

20 minutes later

"Good evening, everyone." Cynthia and Mal were on a small stage, tapping a fork against a glass. "If you all would please take a seat, my little brother and I would like to make a speech." Mal frowned a little at the mention of being her 'little brother', but then let it melt for the sake of the night. He's always hated being call that but he knows it's because his big sister loves him dearly.

"Mom, Dad, we'd like to congratulate you on having such a beautiful marriage for 40 years. Also, for having the greatest kids in the history of forever!"

The crowd laughs. Angela and Jacob hold hands, looking up at their children with pride and admiration.

Mal takes the microphone, "But most of all, we'd like to thank you for being the best parents we can ever have. If it weren't for you, we;d nee be the adults we are right now. And for that, we'd like to present a video for you.

A projection screen comes down behind Mal and Cynthia and they come down to take a seat next to their parents. Cynthia gestures to the DJ to start the song that goes with the video.

The lights were turned down and the video begins with pictures of Angela and Jacob when they were in their sophomore year in high school, posing in front of a the school. The picture then transitions to one of them sharing a sweet kiss, eliciting a cacophony of 'awes' and wolf whistles from the crowd.

_Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

The couple looks on at the video with looks that could only tell you they're going down memory lane.

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

A brief video clip comes on of the two videotaping their first date together. They ask each other adorable and silly questions. The clip ends and another picture follows it. This picture shows them at a carnival their school had. The nxt picture was one with them on a ferris wheel cart, waving happily at the camera.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

A short video of the day of their wedding comes along. Angela walks down the aisle in a beautiful flowing white gown that she had worked like a mad woman to afford. The smile on her face not only shows how worth it all the work was, but it also mirrors the look on her husband-to-be's face. Jacob had on a face that only happiness can bring. That day was one of those times.

_Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_

_And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

The reverend finally announced their marriage and allowed them to share their first kiss as a married couple. You can hear the cheers and applause from the video, but the crowd watching the video was louder. Jacob and Angela shared a smile and a sweet kiss.

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

The video now becomes a series of photos of Angela's pregnancy with Cynthia and right up to when she was born. The same for Mal. His attention was turned to his co-workers and his wife, who cheered like wild people, making Mal grin and waving at them as if he were accepting an award.

Pictures of Cynthia and Mal's first steps and everything suitable for the crowd were shown, eliciting yet another round of 'awws' from the guests, which made the siblings smile even more as well as the parents.

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history_

_Tomorrow's a mystery_

_I can see you looking back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now (show me baby)_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

The video and song ends simultaneously, and the crowd erupts into applause: some crying tears of joy and some grinning like fools, but none of them felt as happy and fulfilled as the Fallons did.

Angela and Jacob stood up and hugged both of their children. "Thank you so much for showing us such a beautiful video, my babies!" She was now in tears, coming from the sweetness of the video and the understanding of the song representing the video.

"What other song can describe such an occasion as this? When I heard that song, you guys were the first to pop into my head." Mal says, still holding on to his weeping mother. He couldn't help but let a couple of tears escape from his eyes.

Several water works, thanl you's and 'I love you's' later, the family got into the car, all except Angela and Jacob, who stayed looking into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I love you, Jacob Fallon." Angela said, new tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Angela Fallon." Jacob replied, leaning in to give her another sweet kiss.

_My mirror is staring back at me, staring back at me..._


End file.
